Tailed Beast (Naru-On!)
In original Naruto anime/manga, tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū) are nine giant demons that serve to drive the plot of the entire series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing a number from one to nine. The tailed beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters" (チャクラのバケモノ, Chakura no Bakemono), giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to speak and better utilize their powers. In the comedic spin-off of Naruto: NARU-ON!, Akatsuki's had Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan failed and the tailed beasts escapes and sealed within new Jinchūrikis. In new leadership of Kumiho Ryūkiba, Akatsuki creates a new plan named "perfect plan for world domination and whatsoever would not failed as the lollipop head's plan". They managed to capture the nine tailed beasts back to manipulate their power for terrorism. Tailed Beasts and Their Hosts ;One-Tailed Shukaku : First Shukaku Jinchūriki :: Affiliation: Sunagakure :: Status: Extracted and sealed within second jinchūriki; deceased : Second Shukaku Jinchūriki :: Affiliation: Sunagakure :: Status: Extracted and sealed within Gaara; deceased : Gaara :: Affiliation: Sunagakure :: Status: Captured and extracted by Akatsuki, then sealed within Akira : Akira Sabakuno :: Affiliation: Aranogakure :: Status: Sealed, actived ;Two-Tailed Monster Cat : Yugito Nii :: Affiliation: Kumogakure :: Status: Captured and extracted by Akatsuki; deceased; then sealed within Miyako : Miyako Kōichi :: Affiliation: Kaigagakure :: Status: Sealed, actived ;Three-Tailed Giant Turtle : Yagura :: Affiliation: Kirigakure :: Status: Extracted under unknown circumstances; deceased, then sealed within Setsura : Setsura Nadare :: Affiliation: Hisamegakure :: Status: Sealed, active ;Four-Tailed Giant Monkey : Rōshi :: Affiliation: Iwagakure :: Status: Captured and extracted by Akatsuki; deceased; then sealed within Asuka : Asuka Minami :: Affiliation: Chōkokugakure :: Status: Sealed, actived ;Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse : Han :: Affiliation: Iwagakure :: Status: Captured and extracted by Akatsuki, then later sealed within Ayu; deceased : Ayu Kannō :: Affiliation: Shiryokugakure :: Status: Sealed, actived ;Six-Tailed Giant Slug : Utakata :: Affiliation: Kirigakure :: Status: Captured and extracted by Akatsuki, then later sealed within Senritsu; deceased : Senritsu Akaba :: Affiliation: Chōshigakure :: Status: Sealed, actived ;Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle : Fū :: Affiliation: Takigakure :: Status: Captured and extracted by Akatsuki, then later sealed within Yonaka; deceased : Yonaka Daichō :: Affiliation: Yonakagakure :: Status: Sealed, active ;Eight-Tailed Giant Ox : Fourth Eight-Tails Jinchūriki :: Affiliation: Kumogakure :: Status: Extracted by the Third Raikage, sealed within a pot and then into Killer Bee; deceased : Killer Bee :: Affiliation: Kumogakure :: Status: Extracted and sealed within Misaki Kiryū; active : Misaki Kiryū :: Affiliation: Denkigakure :: Status: Sealed, active ;Nine-Tailed Demon Fox : Mito Uzumaki ::Affiliation: Uzushiogakure, Konohagakure ::Status: Extracted and sealed within Kushina Uzumaki; deceased :Kushina Uzumaki ::Affiliation: Uzushiogakure, Konohagakure ::Status: Extracted and sealed within Naruto Uzumaki; deceased : Naruto Uzumaki :: Affiliation: Konohagakure :: Status: Extracted and sealed within Yobi Ryūkiba; active : Yobi Ryūkiba :: Affiliation: Tsurugakure :: Status: Sealed, actived ;Ten-Tailed Beast : Sage of the Six Paths :: Affiliation: Unknown :: Status: Separated its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, and trapped its body in the moon; deceased